love shook my heart
by hunukr
Summary: Emma and Mei are getting married; that's it, that's the fic! (Slight NedAus and some cussing, which is the only reason it's rated more than k.)


so i haven't been to a wedding in a long ass time and my memory is shit, so this might be a little off. oops.

this fic was written to "when you sleep" by mary lambert. good song

* * *

Emma took a deep, steadying breath; beside her, her brother, Bram, chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Nervous?"

She nodded imperceptibly, and he gave her hand another squeeze.

"Don't think on it too much," he said warmly, "It's pretty normal to be nervous; Roderich was practically breaking out in hives when we got married." Emma distantly heard a voice say "fuck you," and laughed quietly.

"It's just," she began hesitantly, "What if she regrets marrying me? She did lose her dad over this..." Bram made a small, comforting noise. "She _did_ propose," he said softly, "That has to count for something, right?"

Emma regarded herself in the mirror; she looked a bit like a doll, with her round, rosy cheeks and her golden hair, her lacy veil the finishing touch. It was strange to see herself like this. She had never imagined that she would get married, and yet here she was, a picturesque bride.

She smiled tremulously. "I suppose," she murmured. "And besides, I got the feeling she was relieved she finally knew where he stood. It must have been hell, being so uncertain all those years." She paused, thinking back to the night she and Bram had left home. It had been a cold, distant affair, and it was over quickly. Later, she had likened the whole affair to ripping off a band-aid. Bram had never thought it was very funny, but he had always been closer to their parents.

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts, and instead turned her thoughts to her soon-to-be-wife. The very words sent a thrill up her spine, and she wriggled her toes. She hadn't seen Mei's dress yet, but she was sure it was absolutely beautiful. Of course, she thought everything Mei wore was gorgeous. She sighed dreamily and turned to her brother. "It's time to go," she said, feeling as if she was being lit up from the inside.

She tucked her arm into his, and they left the room, Emma practically bouncing on her toes. It was a sharp turn from her previous nervous state.

As she reached the oak grove her nerves returned full force, but her happiness did not disappear.

She smiled giddily at Mei's mother, who was waving at her from the front.

And then she saw Mei, and her breath stopped.

She looked like an absolute vision, a fairy-tale. Her dress looked as if it was spun from moonlight, and her hair, which came down past her back, hung freely, in its full glory. But it was her eyes, her eyes, which captured Emma's attention. They burned with the fire of a thousand stars, and shook Emma to the very core. She should never have doubted Mei's love for her. Hadn't she proved time and time again that she would never leave her?

Emma didn't realize she was crying until she felt Bram laughing beside her.

She dropped his arm and picked up the hem of her dress, running into Mei's arms, who caught her.

"I love you so damn much," she murmured tearily into the side of Mei's neck. Mei hummed, rubbing her back gently. "I love you too," she said softly.

The pastor coughed lightly, and they broke apart, still clinging to each other's hands and laughing awkwardly. The woman was smiling gently at them, understanding in her eyes.

"Your vows?" She prompted warmly, once it was clear the two brides were frozen and unsure of what to do. Emma blushed brilliantly and Mei chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Do you want me to go first?" She whispered. Emma shook her head, still bright red. "No, I've been really looking forward to this," she whispered back. Mei smiled tenderly at her. "As you wish," she murmured, and Emma giggled. The pastor cleared her throat again and the two women jumped. "Oops," Emma said, laughing slightly. Their friends and family laughed quietly along with her, and she felt warm to the tips of her toes.

"Alright, um..." She took Mei's hands in hers, kissing them both. "I didn't used to believe in soulmates. I know, I know, it's really cheesy, but it's also true." She took a deep breath and looked out of the crowd, where Bram and Mei's mother were already tearing up. She smiled at them, before turning back to her bride. Her _bride_.

She chuckled wetly. "I, you know, I had an entire speech planned. It was going to be really sweet and long and everyone was going to hate me for it. But I can't remember any of it right now. You're just so beautiful, and I..." She sniffed, and Mei squeezed her hand, smiling. "I love you so _damn much_ ," she whispered with fervor. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't remember how I ever existed before I met you. You give me hope and happiness. With you in my life, I can face everything. I can't wait to be your wife. I can't _believe_ I'm about to become your _wife_. It's... It's amazing. And that doesn't cover it." She paused. "Ok, I think I'm done. I just, I really, really love you, and this is the happiest day of my life, and I want you to know that. You _need_ to know that."

There was silence, and then Mei began to cry, big, loud sobs. Emma's heart clenched painfully, and she flew forward, wrapping her love in her arms.

This went on for some while, before Mei finally spoke. "I'm not sad," she said, voice cracking. "You just make me so happy, I don't know what to do with myself. I never have known what to do around you. You're beautiful and vivacious and for so long I thought I had no chance with you, and you were my best friend, I couldn't say something and lose you. I've dreamed of this day for so, so long, and it's finally here, and I feel like I'm bursting at the seams. It's wonderful, more wonderful than I could have ever imagined." She took a deep, steadying breath and pulled back. "You are the other half of my soul; I pledge to work with you for the rest of our lives to make this work. I know it won't be easy, but it will be worth it." She paused and gave a watery laugh, staring into Emma's eyes. "Because I love you, so damn much."

And then she kissed the bride, and the grove cheered, but they heard nothing, lost in each other.


End file.
